Źródło:Niedobre strony SF
Tim wraz z Kate byli już pod samą chatą Simona. Kate zaparkowała na parkingu pobliskiego supermarketu. Oboje wysiedli. - Hej, Timmy, dziś są twoje urodziny. Łap. – Kate podała koledze chustkę – Zwiąż ją wokół głowy. No, zasłoń se ją oczy. - Po kuja...? – spytał zaciekawiony Tim. - No, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Dajesz, dajesz. Dyroom obwiązał chustą głowę. Kate zaprowadziła go nad rzekę. Nad sam brzeg. - Dobra, zdejmuj. Tadam! - Rzeka. Super. Możemy już iść? Kate nagłym, mocnym pchnięciem spowodowała spadek Tima w dół do rzeki. - O ty matkoje2bco! – krzyknął Tim spadając. Tim spadł do wody. Kate poszła do Simona, który mieszkał nieopodal skarpy. Gdy doszła, zapukała do drzwi. Nikt nie otworzył. Zapukała jeszcze raz. I dupa. Wpadła na dość ryzykowny pomysł zadzwonienia dzwonkiem do drzwi. A jeśli Simon śpi? Kate będzie miała przypał, że go obudziła. Ale zaryzykowała. - Siemano, KT. – powiedział Simon otwierając drzwi – Co jest? - No miałam wpaść dzisiaj. - A, tatatata. A Tim? - Zachorował. Leży sobie u siebie. - Na dnie oceanu? Chachacha! – zażartował Simon. - Ech, ty B-stylerze... Coś ciekawego w pracy? - A gówno ciekawego. OK., słuchaj, jest taka sprawa... Nagle usłyszeli dźwięki radiowozu. Coraz głośniej i głośniej. Luknęli przez okno i zobaczyli trójkę policjantów przed domem. - Wyłaź, białasie! – krzyknął jeden z nich – z rękoma na głowie! - Szit... kutwa, uciekamy motorem. - Hah, masz motor? Kupiłeś? - Hehe, nie, no co ty. Dawaj, nie ma czasu. Poszli do garażu, wsiedli na motocykl, Simon otworzył drzwi pilotem i wyjechali. - Ciekawe, gdzie teraz zwiejemy. Jesteś pojemany! Skąd w ogóle masz to cudo? - Zajemałem temu profesorkowi Bonesowi z uniwerka. Ten, co gra w amatorskiej drużynie w kosza. - Ej, spyliliśmy im. Zawieziesz mnie na chaja? - Taa... Ale teraz ja muszę się gdzieś ukryć. Pojadę do Tima, schowam się u niego. - Aaaa w sumie to ja też się chyba gdzieś przeniosę. Chyba wyjadę z miasta na jakiś czas, jeszcze nie wiem gdzie. O, dzięki, dzięki. Na razie. - Sea yeah. Jutro po ciebie wpadnę. Em, w każdym razie postaram się. No, nara. Kate zsiadła z motoru i poszła do domu. Simon pojechał w stronę domu Tima, gdy prawie dojechał, spotkał go pod jego chatą. - Eej, yo, Timmy! Słuchaj, gliny węszyły pod moją chatą, przenocujesz mnie...? To znaczy... na kilka dni. Okej? W ogóle co z tobą? Co ty taki spocony? - Mule, nie jestem spocony, tylko mokry. Nie przenocuję cię, bo Kate zrobiła mi numer i zrzuciła mnie do rzeki. Przy okazji zajemała mi klucze od domu. JA PITOLĘ! Co za debilka! - Masz kasę? Chodźmy do hotelu... Kutwa... - Nie mam. Nic nie mam! Jestem jechanym nikim w tym mieście. - Dobra, dobra, mam forsę, pożyczę ci trochę. - Teraz jestem zmęczony... Chodźmy do tego hotelu, jutro pojadę po Kate. - Taa, ja z tobą. Musimy coś załatwić. To znaczy: ja z nią. Simon z Timem poszli do hotelu. - Chcielibyśmy dwuosobowy pokój. Na... no, na razie dwie noce, najwyżej później przedłużymy se. - Na nazwisko...? I proszę dowód. – powiedział recepcjonista. - Simon Majewsky. – odpowiedział Simon, podając swój dowód osobisty i wraz z Timem poszli do ich pokoju. Po kilku minutach padli ze zmęczenia. Ranem, gdy wstali, Simon pojechał do Kate. Nie było jej w domu. Zadzwonił do niej na komórkę – nie odbierała. Powrócił więc do hotelu. - Tim, słuchaj. Nie masz kasy, a musisz ją zdobyć. Chcesz, to dam ci adres mojego znajomego. Aj, czekaj, czekaj. – powiedział, odbierając komórkę. – Ta, co jest? No mogę... ale nie, zrobimy inaczej. Mój człowiek jest całkowicie spłukany, a przyda mu się kasa. Może on to zała... tak, tak, tak, tak, można mu zaufać. Pasi? Okej, powiem mu. No, sija. Simon schował telefon do kieszeni. - Mam fuchę. Jesteś zainteresowany? - No dobra, a o co chodzi? - Nie wiem, stary. To idziesz? - Dobra. Gdzie to? - Gościu pracuje w MediaSchop w centrum. - K, podjadę autobusem, na razie. - Łap! – krzyknął Simon, rzucając kluczyki od motocykla – możesz nim podjechać. Tylko przywieź go z powrotem, bo to drogi sprzęt. Tim wyszedł, wsiadł na motor i pojechał do MediaSchopu. - Hej, jak masz na imię? – zapytał się go facet stojący przed sklepem. - Eeee... Tim. A o co chodzi? - Ty od Simona? - No. - Czyli potrzebujesz kasy. Dobra, dawaj za mną. Tim podążył za nieznajomym, doszli do biura kierownika placówki. Tam powitał go kolejny nieznajomy: - Witaj. Jesteś znajomym Simona, więc od teraz – i moim. Derek Key. - Eee... Tim Dyroom. Więc to od ciebie dostanę zadanie? - Taaa, ten chłopak, co cię tu przyprowadził to Herman, wicedyrektor sklepu. Nie siedzę w gangsterce, więc nie licz na jakieś ekstremalnie hardkorowe misje, czy coś. Dobra, szukasz kasy, więc sprawa jest prosta: idź do kiosku naprzeciwko i kup mi jakieś papierosy. Tim wyszedł zdziwiony, kupił fajki i wrócił do Derka. - I to wszystko? – spytał. - Hehe, nie. Uwielbiam szlugi. Człowieku, wbijaj do sklepu z elektroniką 2 ulice stąd. Na... wschód. A nie, na zachód. Gdyby nie ten sklep, obrót mojego byłby większy. Jemany! Zrób tam jakąś rozróbę, żeby ludzie uciekli i nie chcieli wrócić. Tim wyszedł z MediaSchopu i podążył w stronę konkurencji. I – „Zakupowe szaleństwo” Timmy wszedł do sklepu. Porozwalał płyty z półek, porozbijał tusze do drukarek, zaczął rzucać cięższą artylerią, typu monitory, odkurzacze, roboty kuchenne itp. Zaczęli go gonić ochroniarze, jeden z nich został w ładnym stylu skopany, oprócz tego jakiś klient, Tim ukradł też zakupy jakiejś typiarce. Udało mu się uciec przez kasy, aż nikt już go nie gonił. Wrócił do MediaSchopu. - Skończyłem. – oznajmił Derkowi. - Super. Łap dwie stówy, kupisz sobie coś. Na razie. – odpowiedział Key, dając mu 200$. Tim zaczął wracać do hotelu. Wskoczył na motocykl, odpalił silnik. Ledwo wjechał na drogę, a już został zatrzymany... przez policję. - Dzień dobry panu, proszę o prawo jazdy... – powiedział policjant. Tim niechętnie wyciągnął dokument. Podał gliniarzowi. - Ale to nie jest prawo na moto... Tim Dyroom?! Ojapitolę. Przestraszył się, nie wiedział co robić. Myślał, że już leży i kwiczy. Że najbliższe lata spędzi w kiciu. Ale nie, kurna! - Pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Paul. Z college’u! - Paul z college’u? Nie pamiętam, nie pamiętam... - No, Jezu... Z równoległej klasy. - Oh, fuck. No tak, tak, tak, już wiem. Co u ciebie? - Kurde, no, kiedyś dobry typ z ciebie był, a teraz taki muł... No, nawet mnie nie pamiętałeś! W każdym razie... A pitolić, nie masz prawa jazdy na motor. Jedź szybko i więcej na to nie wsiadaj, bo przypał czyha. O stary... A, i daj swój numer na komórkę. Zadzwonię i pogadamy. Nawet jak nie chcesz, to musisz mi być wdzięczny za teraz. Papcie. - Na razie – odpowiedział Tim, podając swój numer telefonu. Odjechał. Przyjechał do hotelu, od razu w progu powitał go Simon. - Hej, ej, ej, Tidy, wiesz kto dzwonił? - No, wiem. – odpowiedział Timmy. - Skąd? Anyway, dzwoniła Kate. Mówiła, że jest w Cleanington. Nie wiem po jaką cholerę tam pojechała, ale... mówiła, że u niej wszystko w pindeczkę i tak dalej. I że cię przeprasza, że była zdałniona tamtego dnia i cośtam... - A mam ją we dupie! Pierdzenie w stołek, sranie w banie – wiadomo, że zrobiła to celowo. By the way natrafiłem na psy. Miałem farta, bo to był mój znajomy ze szkoły, a ja nie mam prawa jazdy, wiadomo... - Dobra, dobra, uspokój ryja, wiem o co chodzi. Jak było u Derka? - A, spokojny gościu. Jak coś, to wezmę od niego robotę. O, czekaj, ktoś dzwoni, pewnie Paul. Tim zdecydowanie i silnie wcisnął trapezowy klawisz z rysunkiem zielonej słuchawki telefonicznej, umieszczony na klawiaturze swojego telefonu komórkowego. - Co, jaki Paul? – zapytał zmieszany Simon. - Sraki, zamknij dupencję. Słucham? O, Derek. Co jest? Skąd w ogóle masz mój numer? - Simon mi dał. Mam dla ciebie zadanie. Przyjedź do mnie, wiesz gdzie. Powiem ci WTF i całą resztę. - Simon...? Okej, na razie. Tim schował komórkę do kieszeni. - Dupencję? Co ty w ogóle pindzisz, co to jest? - Koksie, ty mi lepiej powiedz skąd masz mój numer na komórę. – oburzył się Tim. - Koksie...? Pojemało cię? A idź ty. Dobra, idę przedłużyć pokój. Ile tu jeszcze posiedzimy? - A kuj wie, daj na tydzień. Simon wyszedł z pokoju, do recepcji. - Słucham pana? – powiedział recepcjonista. - Ym, chciałbym przedłużyć pokój o tydzień. Numer 115. - Proszę o dowód.... Dziękuję, do widzenia. Rano, gdy Simon jeszcze spał, Tim podążył do sklepu Derka. Poszedł do jego biura, ten akurat grał na konsoli. - Frajerze! Kutwa, dawaj, dawaj, dawaj, kurna, dawaaaaaaaj! Jest, kurrrrrrrrrrna! O, cześć Tim. Sorry, widzisz, nowa konsola w sklepie. Musiałem wypróbować. Chcesz pograć? Odnetnin PE, zajemisty wypas. - Nie, nie, dzięki. Mówiłeś, że cośtam mam zrobić... co to? - Słuchaj uważnie. Jest taki handlarz tytoniem. Na stacji benzynowej przy dworcu go znajdziesz. Będzie ubrany na szaro-buro. Rozpoznasz. Kup od niego... hmm... 300 gramów tabaki. On ma najlepszą w mieście. Jest najlepsza jazda. Weź sobie trochę, jak będziesz chciał! – powiedział ucieszony Derek. - Okej, człowieku. Ale nie, nie biorę nawet takich lekkich gówien. Buźka. - Jak tam se chcesz, hehe. Tim wyszedł z MediaSchopu i chwilę potem zadzwonił mu telefon. Odebrał! - Ta, słucham? - Yo, tu Paul! Musimy się spotkać. Masz dziś czas? - No mam. To znaczy: teraz nie, no ale po dwunastej będę wolny. - Spotkajmy się o piętnastej w Soft Rock Cafe. Wiesz gdzie to? - Dam radę, a teraz na razie, muszę kończyć. - Pa... II – „Towar” Tim poszedł na przystanek autobusowy. Wsiadł do jakiegoś, wysiadł na dworcu, co było dość oczywiste. Podszedł trochę i był już na stacji benzynowej. - Ale gówno, pewnie nawet wszystkie szczury stąd uciekły. Ale jemie kujem...! – pomyślał Timmy – O, to chyba ten diler. Podszedł do niego. - Pan sprzedaje tabakę? - A chcesz? Mam jej nieco. - 300 gram potrzebuję. Nie ma problemu, no nie? - Ymmm... nie całkiem. - Jest jakiś kłopot? - Tak, jest jakiś kłopot... Właściwie to gówno, a nie kłopot. Nie no, chodzi o to, że mam tylko paczkę ćwierćkilogramową. No, i to jedyne, co mogę zaoferować. - Dobra gościu, dawaj. BTW ile to kosztuje? - No 100 dolarów. - 100 dolców?! Shit, to musi być naprawdę przejemista jakość. E, no dobra. Dawaj, panie. Obaj wykonali transakcję. Pożegnali się, a Tim powrócił do biura Derka. - Mam twoją kokainkę! – oznajmił Dyroom. - Pajacu, tabakę. Dawaj. - Chwytaj. O, cześć Simon, co tu robisz? A, Derek, gościu miał tylko 250 gram, więc sorry, ale nie mogłem nic zrobić właściwie. Drogie gówno, no ale dobra. - Spooko, podaj swój numer konta. Przeleję ci kasę. – zaproponował Key. Tim rozpoczął deklamację ciągu cyfr. - Tidy, idioto. – przerwał Simon – po pierwsze: jestem tu, bo wyszedłeś w nocy, nic nie powiedziałeś, pojechałem cię szukać. Wiesz jak jest – niby jesteś niegroźny w tym mieście, ale myślałem, że cię zgarnęli – znając cię... Po drugie! Podajesz mu numer konta. Znasz gościa dopiero drugi dzień. Poza tym to mój znajomy, więc mu ufasz. Ale słuchaj. Teraz są takie technologie, że może ci się facet włamać znając sam numer. A ten koks to dyrektor sklepu elektronicznego, więc chyba byś się nie zdziwił, jakby miał znajomości. Czyż nie? Oczywiście bez urazy, Derek. - Może ci to nie przyszło do głowy, ale na moim koncie nie ma zupełnie nic. Puste, debilu! – odpowiedział Tim. - No w sumie tak. Sorry, jestem trochę zjemany. Ale wiesz, muszę o ciebie dbać, bo jesteś taką małą ciotą w gangsterskim świecie. - A weź spindalaj. Tim podał swój numer konta bankowego od nowa. - No, kasa już wysłana. 400 dolarów, liczę, że ci pasi. - No jasne, jasne. Przez neta wysłałeś? Kozak... Kurna, ty to jesteś bogaty. - Człowieku, dzisiaj każdy ma internet! Może to po prostu ty jesteś biedny? - No, można tak powiedzieć. Dobra, lecimy Simon, no nie? - Tak, tak. Idziemy. – powiedział Simon. - Cześć, na razie. – pożegnał się Tim z Derkiem. Kumple wyszli ze sklepu, wsiedli na motor. - Podwieziesz mnie do Soft Rock Cafe? – spytał Timmy. - Ta, okej. Już wyrwałeś jakiegoś chłopca? Hehehe. – Simon zaoponował B-stylem. - Ta, kolegę ze szkoły. W ogóle... ty masz prawo jazdy na motor? - A czy twój stary myje gary? Chachachachacha! - Wal się; widzę, że masz fazę, a nie chce mi się słuchać twoich gównianych B-stylów. Dojechali do kawiarni. - Będę w domu o piętnastej, nie martw się o mnie, mamo! – zawołał Tim. - Sam masz gówniane żarty. Tim zszedł z motoru; wchodząc do kawiarenki – spotkał Paula. Tak przy wejściu. - Hej, Tidy! - No witaj, panie... Właściwie po co mnie wzywałeś? - Spokojnie, spokojnie. Tak tylko chciałem się dowiedzieć jak życie, bo to dość ciekawe. Rozumiesz? - No, dobra. Więc? Dalej grasz na basie? - O, ba. Gram w zespole, The Coxes. Może kojarzysz. Z koncertów to ja robię więcej kasy, niż z tej roboty w policji. Ogólnie fajnie mi się żyje. A ty gdzie pracujesz? Masz żonę czy coś? - Ja... no... e, nieważne, nieciekawa robota. Tylko latanie z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Nieważne, nieważne. Nie mam żony, mieszkam w hotelu, bo ten... - No? - No, nieważne! Kurde, jesteś z policji, nie mogę ci nic powiedzieć, bo będziesz miał na mnie wtykę... kiedyś. - No dawaj... - Nie, kurna. Daj spokój. Co z tym zespołem? Jazz, rock, blues, disco, techno? Pop, trance, metal, a może reggae? - Funk rock, wzorujemy się na... E, jakiej muzyki słuchasz? - W sumie... rock, alternatywę, takie tam. No, mów dalej, funk rock też jest bardzo OK. - Gramy jak OWST. Może znasz. Koncertujemy trochę, nagraliśmy jedną płytę. Niezbyt się sprzedawała, ale w necie radziła se... w miarę. No, dużo ludzi tego słuchało. Gramy raczej w klubach. Jakbyś chciał, to dam ci bilet, za free. - Yyyy, nie kojarzę tego OW-cośtam. Może kiedyśtam zadzwonię, czy coś. - Orange Warm Soft Tomatoes. OWST. Dobra, znikam. Tim razem z Paulem ubrali się, pożegnali, każdy odszedł w swoją stronę. Tim, gdy wrócił do hotelu, od razu został zasypany pytaniami przez Simona. - I jak? - Co „jak”? - No jak tam z tym Paulem? - A! On mnie chyba lubi mocno, mnie tam trochę wkurzał... Jest w porządku, ale wiesz: jakby ktoś spisywał całe moje życie... znałby wszystkie moje rozmowy... to wiesz! Zanudziłby czytelników jakimś nudnym dialogiem na pół strony. Ale w każdym razie – on gra w jakimś rockowym zespole, The Coxes. Jakbyś był zainteresowany, to mogę ci załatwić darmowy bilet. - E tam, przecież wiesz, że nie słucham muzyki. I wtedy zadzwonił telefon... Tak, telefon Tima! Komórkowy! A on odebrał. Tradycyjnie. Klasyka...! - Ta? – odebrał Tim - Tu Kate. Sorry, że tak cię wrzuciłam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło... Ale to było złe... Przykro mi. - Wal się, nie rób cyrków. Tim się rozłączył. - Kto to? – zaciekawił się Simon. - Kate... Nie ufaj jej. Zniszczymy ją. - Eee, ale nic mi nie zrobiła. Sam sobie ją załatwiaj, a ja w tym czasie załatwię SIĘ! Hehe. Na kiblu, oczywiście, hehehe. - Spokojnie, OK, więc sam jej zajemię, a ty nic jej nie mów. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci smutno. - No stary... szczerze mówiąc: będzie. - Ssij. Następnego dnia, u Derka: - Hej, co jest, Derek? Masz dla mnie jakieś świeżutkie zleconko? – przywitał się Timmy. - Właściwie niebardzo, ale jak coś, to jeszcze do ciebie zadzwonię. - E, szefie! A gdyby tak... rozjemać Fernsehena w czuj? – wtrącił się Herman, wiceprezes MediaSchopu. - Pogięło cię?! Ja się w sprawy bandytów nie mieszam. – odpowiedział Derek i wciągnął trochę tabaki. - No ale niech pan pomyśli... Tamci mieliby duży problem i chaos przez kilkanaście dni. - W sumie... dobry pomysł! Dobry, dobry! Tylko jak to załatwić? - Ej, gościu! – zwrócił się Herman do Tima – w ogóle jak się nazywasz? - Tim, możesz mi mówić „Tidy”. - Okej. Robisz tak. Jedziesz do sklepu z bronią i mówisz sprzedawcy, że przysłał cię Frauling. On ci da, co trzeba. - Dobra, postaram się... ale kogo mam zabić? - Pamiętasz elektroniczny sklep, gdzie robiłeś jazdę? Dyrektora tego syfu masz ubić. Dasz radę. Ale zrób to w cztery oczy, żeby nie było przypału. Dawaj. III – „Fernsehen musi odejść” Tim wyszedł i pokierował się w stronę sklepu z bronią. - Dzień dobry, przysłał mnie Franling. - Frauling? Acha, już ci daję, co trzeba. – odpowiedział sprzedawca, podając pistolet. - O, tak! Jak ja dawno nie miałem zwykłego pistola w ręku... Dzięki, do widzenia, na razie. Tim schował gnata i poszedł do konkurencyjnego sklepu z elektroniką. - Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę szefa? – spytał się kasjerki. - Musi pan wejść na sklep, do działu z odtwarzaczami mp3, tam będą niebieskie drzwi. I tam będzie dyrektor. Tim poszedł we wskazane miejsce. - Pan Fernsehen? – zapytał, widząc pierwszą osobę za drzwiami. - Tak, słucham pana? - Robię taką ankietkę: jakie słowa chciałby pan usłyszeć przed śmiercią? - Cóż za pytanie...! Ech, no nie wiem... Może „zawsze cię kochałam”? - Dzięki. Aaa, jak pan ma na imię? - Gustav. Co to za pytania w ogóle...? Wszedł pan tylko po to tutaj? - Nic nie rozumiesz, debilu, ale zrobię ci dobrze. - Ee? - Zawsze cię kochałam, Gustav! – zapłakał ironicznie Tim i strzelił Fernsehenowi prosto w głowę. Szybko usunął się ze sklepu i zadzwonił do MediaSchopu ze świetnymi wieściami. - Dzięki, stary... chyba jednak wbiję się w tą gangsterkę. Hehe. – odpowiedział Derek i się rozłączył. Tim rozpoczął powrót do hotelu. Oczywiście wsiadł do autobusu. A po paru minutach… - Proszę bilet do kontroli. – usłyszał. - Niestety nie posiadam… E, to ty! Już nie sprzedajesz drogiej jak kuj tabaki? – odpowiedział Tim. - Hę? Wysiądźmy. Wysiedli. - Wysiedliśmy. Po co? – zapytał Dyroom. - Już nie sprzedaję tabaki, teraz jestem kanarem. Jesteś kimś, kto nie zawaha się kogoś zabić lub okraść? - No raczej tak. - To znaczy: zawahasz, czy nie? - Nie. - Świetnie. Podaj swój numer telefonu, będziemy w kontakcie. Być może będę miał dla ciebie parę zadań. - Acha, super… Tim podał nieznajomemu swój numer. - Jak masz na imię? - Tim. - Peter. Zadzwonię kiedyś. I Peter odszedł. Timmy za to nie przejął się kontrolą biletową i wsiadł w kolejny autobus i pojechał do hotelu. - Dzień dobry! – powiedział recepcjoniście. – pokój 115, chcę go mieć na czas nieokreślony, potem zapłacimy. Na pewno. - Dobrze, już zapisałem. – odpowiedział koleś za ladą, a Tim poszedł do pokoju. - Simon, poznałem nowego zleceniodawcę. I przedłużyłem pokój do odwołania. - OK, a co to za znajomek? - Obecnie kanar, kiedyś opylał tytoń. Mówił, że zadzwoni. - Yyy, skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? - Jak był w pracy… to mnie zatrzymał w autobusie, bo nie miałem biletu. Wiadomo. - Kurna, Tim. Nie możesz być taki. Co z ciebie za gangsta? Dajesz się zatrzymywać kanarom, policji. Jesteś do dupy. Ale przynajmniej zdobywasz kasę, dzięki czemu ja mogę pierdzieć w stołek. Jest super. Ale serio, uważaj. - Sad but true, masz rację. Czekaj, odbiorę. Tim wyciągnął komórkę. - Słucham? - Cześć, tu Derek. Mam newsa i od razu robotę dla ciebie. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że jutro do Andpicku mają przywieźć dostawę konsolek. Frajerzy, nie poddają się! W każdym razie – ukradnij ciężarówkę dostawczą, oczywiście ubij kierowcę. Przywieziesz wszystko do mnie, do garażu sklepowego. Poluj jutro w okolicach jedenastej przy konkurencji. Dasz radę? - O, tak. Bardzo chętnie! I rozłączyli się. A chwilę potem świat się skończył. Niedobre strony SF